


Hetalia Story Ideas Up For Adoption

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: I have come up with quite a lot of Hetalia story ideas in my free time but i’m just to lazy to write it down. Feel free to borrow the idea and write about them if you want, as long as you don’t claim the idea as your own. If you want to know more about a specific story idea just ask me.





	1. Outlast AU (Nordics only)

Pretty much the entire game and its DLC's plot but with the Nordics.

Casting:

Miles/Norway

Chris/Denmark

Waylon/Finland

Eddie/Sweden

?/Iceland


	2. Rival Cults AU

Antonio and Gilbert are leaders of two seperate rivalling cults, in the small town where their base of operation is, they both compete to recruit as many members as possible. (Dark).

Other info: Antonio's cult is more children oriented, he and his cult members murders 'bad' children with the promise that they will go to heaven because they are still young and that god will forgive them. Feliciano and Lovino are his accomplices.

Gilbert and his cult members doesn't go around murdering children, but they're still fuck up in they're own way. Ludwig is his accomplice.


	3. Bad End Night (Pru/Ita/Ger, Spamano, DenNor, SuFin, UK/Jap/US, RoChu, FraCan)

A group of friends (Italy, Romano, Norway, Finland, Japan, China, Canada) camping trip ruined because of unexpected rain, in their desperate search for shelter they stumble upon a mysterious mansion in the woods.

Antagonists: Prussia, Germany, Spain, Denmark, Sweden, America, Russia, England.

Warning/s: Rape/noncon, monsters, blood drinking, cannibalism, soul stealing, curses.

For more info just ask me.


	4. No title (battle royale esque)

_What would you do to save the ones you love?_

A group of Nations are kidnapped and are forced to participate in a cruel game where they have to fight each other to the death or else their significant others have to pay for the consequences.


	5. Angel Of Death AU

Anime version. 

Casting:

Rachel/Canada

Zack/Prussia

Danny/France

Eddie/Russia

Cathy/Fem!America

Gray/England


	6. Changeling (SuFin, GerIta)

Every kid who grew up in Europe have heard of the legend of the Changelings, about faeries who kidnaps people and replaces them with other faeries. So, when two seperate men believes that their respective lovers were replace by faeries, they obviously took the logical step...

... Torture their 'lovers' until they reveal themselves as faeries and their real lovers' whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me


	7. Cardverse (UKUS)

A concept where the king of spades (England) was abusive towards the queen (America).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, this has probably been done before but what the heck.


	8. Cardverse 2

The kings of each of country has been kidnapped!

Now it's up to the queens to save them.


	9. Cardverse 3

An exploration of the dark side of each kingdoms' main aspects. 

Example:

Love could get dark/twisted sometimes, like yanderes, jealousy, etc. (Heart) 

Corruption, greed. (Diamond) 

Power hungry, power trip, tyranny. (Spade) 

Bad luck. (Club) 


	10. Gremlins

They first started appearing during WWII.

Prussia and Germany were the first to noticed them, then the Allies (minus China and Canada). They look like little Demons, with their crimson red skin, little horns, and bat wings, Prussia calls them 'Gremlins' even though they look nothing like Gremlins. Throughout the course of the war those 'Gremlins' kept on destroying weapons and vehicles, pulling out parts and sometimes even eating them. They tried everything they can to kill them but were unsuccessful. But that's not the worst thing about those 'Gremlins', when they tried to tell anyone else about those creatures they just assumed that they were crazy.

And then all of a sudden they just vanished. Nobody saw those little creatures again.

Finally all that was over.

Or so they thought.

Now it's time for the Cold War.

And those 'Gremlins'? They're back.


End file.
